He begged for her Love
by inushikacho
Summary: After the winter break. A new student came named Shirota Sazayaku from Nagoya. During his first day, Sakuno accompanied him and in the end, Shirota realized that he suddenly fell in love to Sakuno. CURRENTLY STOPPED


**He begged for her Love**

**By: **-InuShikaCho-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama

**Note:** Shirota Sazayaku is my own character

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: He finally arrives

------------------------------------------

After a cold season of winter, spring came slowly but lively. Every petal bloomed from each tree and flowers were appearing anywhere, rejoicing for being a live again. At the same time, after the winter break everyone was already needed to attend the class for the second trimester.

As her brown braided hair blew with the wind, her heart was feeling excitement for it was the day that she'll see her prince again. The Sakura tree standing near the school gate was blooming as ever, as each flower slowly landed to the ground and other were blew by the wind. When she watched it, she showed her sweet smile with her rosy lips and continued her way to the school grounds.

She changed her school shoes properly until her best friend jumped over her body and embraced her really tightly, as if she couldn't breathe.

"Tomo you're chocking me!" Sakuno demanded as she forced Tomoka to move away from her body.

"Hehe… Sorry" Tomoka apologized and moved a little away from Sakuno "It's just, I missed you so much"

"I understand" Sakuno stood up and wiped the dust in her skirt, until she noticed something in Tomoka's face "Huh, It looks like you're in the mood today, Tomo?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy…" Tomoka paused until she shrieked in great delight "…To See Ryoma-sama this morning after a short break for winter season"

"Tomo—lower your voice; remember we're in the school!" Sakuno demanded again and heaved a sigh. But before they could continue, they were stunned when they saw a student with his dark-brown hair who passed them by.

"We have a new student" Sakuno suddenly asserted as she followed her sight to the new student

"I hope he's like Ryoma-sama! I really do hope that he's also good in tennis, like a tensai!" Tomoka shrieked again as if her mind was already contaminated with Ryoma's images.

"Tomo…" Sakuno sighed again.

Classes had finally begun. The school spirit appeared one by one as the students greeted their teachers happily. Inside Sakuno's classroom, everyone started to create noise and shared their winter break experiences. But Sakuno was quiet as she took a peek from the tennis court. A blush appeared from her rosy cheeks as she watched Ryoma playing his sport, tennis. She could even hear the cheerers' voice as they scream "Ryoma-sama!"

"Okay Class!" a deep voice came in when their teacher arrived. Sakuno, on the other hand, was distracted and turned her eyes to the front of the class.

"Listen, we have a new student for our second term" before their teacher had continued, Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw the new student they saw from the ground floor. "His name is Shirota Sazayaku. He'll be staying here for a short while for the reason that his parents are having a business here in Tokyo and after that business Shirota will leave."

Everyone was in deep silence as the new student, Shirota, introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Shirota Sazayaku. I came from Nagoya and since my parents are having a business here in Tokyo. I was asked to study here in Seishun Gakuen"

"Okay, Sazayaku-san, please sit beside, Sakuno Ryuzaki" their teacher said as he pointed a vacant seat beside the braided girl.

"Thank you…" then Shirota sat on that seat.

Hours passed, the last teacher told them to take their break. Each student went out of the room and went to the canteen to eat. While Sakuno and Tomoka were in the canteen, Tomoka suddenly asked Sakuno to wait her in a corner for a while.

Minutes passed…

"Tomo… where are you? Classes will resume soon…" Sakuno demanded but as a whisper. Few minutes had also passed again; Sakuno got more irritated and waited for Tomoka again. But if she still not arrives before 10 minutes, Sakuno decided to leave her there.

"Sakuno!" a familiar voice shouted behind her knowing that it was Tomoka. And when she looked back, a guy suddenly bumped on her accidentally and the sauce was poured on Sakuno's white blouse.

"Miss I'm sorry!" The guy apologized as he took his handkerchief and wiped the sauce.

"It's okay!" Sakuno said and tried to stop the guy from apologizing, until she realized that he was Shirota "Sazayaku-san!"

"Uhmm… Hi!" Shirota smiled at her "I'm very sorry Ryuzaki-san!"

"I told you its okay. It's not a big problem, right? I have an extra blouse on my locker so please don't be worry!" Sakuno once again told him about it.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry!" Tomoka apologized and panted in her place "Let's go"

Before Sakuno had followed Tomoka, she looked back and saw Shirota alone. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and forced him to join them for break

"But Ryuzaki-san you don't need to." Shirota insisted. He looked in his hand which was holding Sakuno's, until he started to blush and insisted more.

"We don't mind if you join us for break time, nee Tomoka?" Sakuno added and looked at Tomoka

"Yeah, besides you seem to look alone" Tomoka answered back.

They stopped on a table and ate there. Shirota was blushing, thinking that others were looking at him funny. Tomoka and Sakuno on the other hand, were continuing their conversation about tennis until it ended up questioning Shirota about playing tennis.

"Nee Sazayaku-san, do you play tennis?" Sakuno asked to him innocently

"Uhmm… Y-Yeah" Shirota answered back with coyness.

"Sazayaku-san, be yourself! Don't worry we won't eat you!" Tomoka joked as she gave a little chuckle after.

"You see… I didn't expect that I'll have friends earlier during my first day in this school. And honestly, I'm always at home that's why I don't know how to feel." Shirota stated

"Don't worry, Sazayaku-san. I'm happy to meet you and be my friend! Just be yourself whenever you're with us!" Sakuno smiled again.

Shirota was surprised to hear this for a reason that no one had ever told him that before. According to his past, his mother never let him go out of the house because his mother was scared that something might happen to him since he was the only child in their family. So, Shirota grew up without any friends in his life.

As Shirota take his bite on his food, he was suddenly shocked to hear ladies' voices cheering outside the school.

"Why are they screaming?" Shirota asked with puzzle on his face

"Aah! I forgot, Ryoma have his practice during break time!" Tomoka panicked "Sakuno, I'll leave you here! I'll see you downstairs okay!" Tomoka said and left the two on the table.

"Ryoma? Why are they screaming for Ryoma? And who is Ryoma?" Shirota asked again

"Ryoma-kun is the famous tennis player here in the school. He's one of the regulars in the tennis club or also known as Seigaku Team. Everyone loves Ryoma-kun. Actually, Tomoka created a fans club for him and she's the president!" Sakuno explained

Shirota looked at Sakuno and noticed that she was blushing; he realized that Sakuno knew everything about Ryoma. Until it ended up, thinking that Sakuno likes Ryoma and his sport tennis. "Ryuzaki-san, do you want to watch his practice?"

"Of course I do, but then, I'm thinking about you, Sazayaku-san. You might be alone again if I'll watch the practice"

"I want to watch his game. Let's go!" Shirota took Sakuno's hand and pulled him to the tennis court.

After a few trees passed, one by one, the cheerers appeared and their voices were louder as the two reached them. Shirota could hear everyone's full support to Ryoma, first he saw a student wearing spectacles, a student with red hair and a cover on his left cheek, and the last person was a student with scary eyes wearing green bandana.

"Ryoma-sama!" the cheerers screamed, loudly and clear.

"So this is the Seigaku team…" Shirota was amazed to see them.

"15-40!" the referee shouted and for the last shot Ryoma used his technique and won the last set "Game Set by Echizen!"

The cheerers screamed again as if he was a big celebrity who was in front of them, but hey, he was a big celebrity, nee?

Sakuno was watching Ryoma as he walked out of the court. Ryoma on the other hand, noticed Sakuno on a corner looking at him as she was starting to blush, and also the new student, Shirota Sazayaku

"Nice game Echizen!" his rival, Momoshiro complimented him as they both joined their hands as a clap.

"You too, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma complimented back.

Shirota realized that Ryoma was really popular in the school. When he looked at Sakuno, he found out that Sakuno's face was happy and she was blushing. Until then, Shirota knew that Sakuno was pretty to see her blushing innocently. And so, one thing questioned his mind until the end of the day that he wanted to confirm soon… _Am I falling in love with her?_

----------------------------

End of Chapter

------------------------

**A/N: **Nyah how is that? I hope you like the first chapter… well I really do hope about it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. I'm having classes so I'll do the second chapter in my school, well I'll write it on a paper then type it in the computer afterwards. ;p Leave a review for me, so that I can tell if you like the chapter or not! Thanks for reading by the way have a nice day minna-san!


End file.
